The Twist: Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir
by MirCats
Summary: What happens if Chat finally won Lady Over because he did something special? But what if Lady might still like someone else? What akuma's will attack? Want to know? Read this story! Don't worry Humor is in it too!
1. The Gift

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEW BAR BELOW :)**

 **"** Merrionette! Wake up its the afternoon i know theres no school today but that doesn't mean you dont have to patrol the night! Wake Up!" Tikki shouted floating on top of her head with a big smile.

"Huh?" Merrionette wakes up and spills her drink all over tikki without knowing. "Tikki spots on!" Merrionette says.

Ladybug jumps on the roof tops of Paris and starts wondering where that silly kitty stares up at the beautiful nights sky with twinkling stars only to be interrupted by Chat Noir. "Boo!" Chat says scaring the living day lights out of Ladybug.

Chat Noir brings out a present rapped in red and black spots and shows it to her. "What's this? I mean its not my birthday or anything..." Ladybug stares in confusion. "Happy Anniversary!" He shouts with pride. "What?! were not dating or married... You know you mean well but were not da-" Chat cuts her off "Its the anniversary from the day we first had our battle as partners!" "Oh.. Cool! Sorry I didn't get you anything but tomorrow i promise.. Anyways i have to go do some homework things..." Ladybug runs away feeling as embarrassed as ever.

.

"Morning tikki" "Wow you sure woke up early!" Tikki said. "Well yeah.. I just can't wait to open Chat Noir's Present! Eeek" Marrionette wakes up and pulls the ribbon out, She takes the sizzors and slowly cuts out the wrapping paper. "Wow! and its hand made!" Tikki fly's around the room buzzing with pure excitement "maby you should give him a shot!" Tikki says. "It's a scarf! and its not hand made... but it is pretty expensive! and i don't know should i give him a shot?"

"Hey, nice scarf you got there!" Alya says "Thanks a special friend gave it to me!"

Adrien stares at Marrionette's scarf and sits down. Nino was rambling about this new song while Adrien was thinking if he should ask where she got it. He cuts off Nino not knowing he was talking. "Hey uh.. Marrionette" He scratches his neck "Where did you get that from?" "Uhh... I .. I.. Got it from..." In her head she was thinking about how cute he was and couldn't think of an excuse. "Yeah i got it from there" She replied but not finishing the middle part of the sentence about where she got it.

*Bell Rings*

"Girl hat was happening back there you sounded like a train wrek" Alya said "I'm not sure..." Both of them laugh going their separate ways.

"Marrionette have you thought about giving Chat Noir a chance?" Tikki said curiously "Maybe.. He really has to win me over maybe something big.. But i'm still not sure at the same time i like Adrien although i know he might not notice me. But i'm tired of waiting" Said Marrionett. Marrionett falls onto the bed groaning because she has too much thoughts. She slowly falls asleep on the bed still thinking of Adrien and Chat Noir. Tikki watches her as she falls asleep but while watching she falls asleep next to her too..

 **Want another story or chapter? Make a review and i will soon be working on it.**


	2. The Grand Opening

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **"** Oh Tikki what a wonderful day! I'm gonna go out with Adrien!" Marinette sighs and slowly falls down with love eyes while Tikki rolls her eyes.. "Honestly you never litsen and i ship Lady Noir" "Marinette did you remember that you have a grand opening tonight?" Tikki asked "No i remember its the same time- OH MY GOSH THE SAME TIME I MEET ADRIEN" Marinette quickly pulls herself up and has a sorrow face. "Didn't think so" Tikki said with a cheecky smile.

.

Plagg pokes Adrien with the same expression Tikki had "Uh.. Don't you have something important to do?" "Yeah, meet Marinette"Plagg roles he's eyes while eating his cheese. *ZING* Adrien's phone's buzzes, its a reminder about the grand opening! Adrien stood in shock not knowing what to do and how to do it without hurting Marinette's feelings after all she has a crush on him..

*ZING* "A message?" "What is it" Plagg asked "She ditched me apparently for 'something important' oh well looks like i don't have to do the dirty work" Plagg sighed and felt empathy of how dumb Adrien is right now but he decides to let hm figure it out himself.

.

"OMG that was the hardest thing i had to do in my life" Marinette said after sending the message.

.

The mayor stood by the restaurant with a big red ribbon across the lot waiting for Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up. Ladybug arrives first by using her yo-yo to grab on to the light poll and she pulls herself next to the mayor with a flawless landing. Chat Noir appears next by jumping from behind the building but not as flawless as Ladybug.

'Welcome to the grand opening of the-" the mayor gets cuts of by Stormy Weather

Stormy Weather freezes everyone but Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir "I'll create a diversion!" Ladybug uses her lucky charm and its a... Umbrella that looks like hers? Ladybug wonders for a while but finds out quickly. "Hold in there Chat Noir" Ladybug has to do this fast before her last dot goes. Chat Noir distracts her enough for Ladybug to swap her powerful umbrella with the fake one. "HEY! Give It Back!" Said Stormy Weather "Okay" Said Ladybug but she has swapped it. Chat Noir looks confused because why would she give back the place where the akuma is? Ladybug cleans the butterfly. "bye bye pretty butterfly" Said Ladybug.

Everything is back to normal but Lady and Chat are somewhere else because Stormy Weather was leading them somewhere to trap them. "I've gotta change back! and there are no rooms!" Ladybug said "It's okay just change in front of me don't you trust me?"

Ladybug changes back to Marinette and Chat stands there with his mouth wide open, big round eyes and those cat ears are as pointy as ever! "Here Tikki" Marinette is able to feed tikki fast enough for them to get back to the grand opening. Chat Noir is still shocked so he keeps quite most of the time.

At the end Ladybug walks to Chat Noir "It's a secret okay? No telling! Good Boy" Ladybug pets Chat's head and Chat sits like a cat purring. He watches as Ladybug goes running on top of roof's under the beautiful Paris stars.

Plag floats out of Adriens pocket once he turn's back to normal "Now do you get it? Urgh i should have told you.. YUM!" Still leaving Adrien speachless.

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW FOR MORE SUGGESTIONS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
